The Fiore Mages
by GunnerPuppy
Summary: Erza's first day as a junior is suggesting a crazy and eventful school year, and what about Jellal, how will that go? What comes next? JerZa, with NaLu, GruVia, GaLe and other pairings. Also possible side stories and one-shots. Let's see where this goes ;D
1. Homeroom and Bleu-nettes

**/Author Note/**

**Meh, new JerZa AU and the beginning of other potential AU's ex: NaLu and GruVia but no promises. Enjoy chapter 1! XD**

**~ Da Puppeh**

* * *

**~Chapter 1~**

**Homeroom and Bleu-nettes**

Erza groaned as Lucy plopped down next to her on the bus; bus

fifteen, A.K.A. living hell. Other than the kind bus driver, Lucy, and the 8%

of the kids who were quiet and said nothing, the bus was filled with loud,

stupid, narrow minded idiots. Erza just loved Monday mornings, the M sound

was just a ray of sunshine; Monday, mornings, malicious, morbid, etc. Erza

got about 3-4 hours tops of sleep last night so she knew it was going to be

a relatively long first day of school. It was the scarlet headed

adolescent's junior year at Fiore High, she was forever and always a member of the Fairy Tail team, and the strict policies that accompany it were already bearing down on her harshly, just at the mention of them. She drifted between awake and asleep the rest of the way to school.

Erza looked down at her schedule; first, there was a twenty five

minute "silent" home room, she was room 207. Her teacher was Mr. Makarov

Dreyer, whom she was well aquatinted with from elementary school. She and

Lucy trudged through the ninth and tenth grade halls to reach her locker

which was convincingly next to Lucy's she had an end locker which was really

lucky. The extra space to move around while at her locker was appreciated

much. The building was already uncomfortably warm and the temperature was rising in the Fairy Tail Team hall. Erza knew most of her classes would be here from experience but Lucy was new so Erza promised to assist her and assign her an idiot(A.K.A. Natsu) to help her around.

She and Lucy left their coats and bags in their lockers and organized

them the best they could. Erza couldn't help the shiver that shot down her

spine when she recalled the dreary, cold, and wet wait for the bus, the smell

of rain still hung in the humid air. Her shoes were soggy and squishy from

her .4 mile walk to the bus stop from up on the hill were she lived with

Lucy under the supervision of Obaa-chan. She was irritated by the affects of the humid air on her hair which wasn't particularly curly as it was unruly.

She strode down the busy hallway with Lucy tailing her. Some of the idiot boys were pushing and shoving some girls ahead, upon further inspection it was Gajeel, Laxus, and Bixlow pushing Lissana and Kinana around. She froze when she reached them and Laxus granted her a smirk, thus pissing her off she grabbed him by the ear and Gajeel by the hair and just glared menacingly at Bixlow.

"What the hell is your problem Scarlet!" Laxus grunted obviously in pain as Erza jerked even harder on his ear.

"What the hell is your problem Laxus!" she shouted "And watch YOUR FUCKING LANGUAGE!" she growled in addition. She slammed them against the lockers and continued walking down the hall.

The white linoleum floor still shone from being waxed and the blue lockers stood out against the white walls. There was a bulletin at the end of the team hall with upcoming events on it. On it was their team crest blazing red, with a stunning white background. It was simple but amiable, Erza took pride in the fact that their house was based off the Fiore Mages, but all the other houses were envious. Then there was the student council, or Era as they called it. There were also individual team councils and Erza couldn't wait for the elections for those. Even the best students could only make it to their team councils due to the fact that Era was chosen by the school board causing it to be rather biased and corrupt.

They reached the very end of the hall- room 207- and entered the class room. They were greeted with a loud,

"Lucy! Erza!" and there was a pink flash as Erza found herself smothered in a big hug from the pink haired idiot along with Lucy.

"Natsu! Good to see you! How was your camping trip!" Lucy inquired attempting to hug him back.

"Awesome, I caught tons of fish for Happy! He loved them, you remember my cat Happy right?"

"Yeah, the blue cat who clings to me and eats a lot." she said dully.

Erza left the two to chat, after all it was Natsu who had found Lucy around main street walking alone. Some mugger had tried to abduct her but Natsu had saved the day, and his cat Happy had ironically sniffed out the location of Lucy's belongings after the incident.

She stepped into the room and her heart skipped a beat, she wasn't sure why until she looked around and found a wide-eyed blue haired boy staring back at her with cool green eyes. There was a red marking on his right eye that seemed to add to his handsome face. His messy blue hair was as unruly as ever and he was wearing a black hoodie with dark jeans. Erza struggled to recover her composure before anyone noticed her staring at the bleu-nette. She felt his eyes follow her as she took a seat on the opposite side of the room and prayed for Master Makarov as he had come to be known by didn't assign her a seat near his.

To her right sat Mira-jane and behind her sat Laxus with a red ear, this caused her to smirk. It was a small room, the walls painted beige and spotted with posters featuring the world and the United States as well as Pennsylvania all over the room. She saw a newspaper article about the Fiore district of Magnolia, PA resuming its school year. She sat and conversed with Mira-jane about what schedule she had and found that she only had 4th period advanced Maths with her. She was mid sentence when the bell rang and they all stood and said the pledge as usual. Erza looked down at her schedule.

Advanced Science- Mrs. Bisca Connell

Language Arts- Miss Michelle Lobster

Computer Applications- Mr. Wakaba Mine

Advanced Maths- Mr. Alzack Connell

Chorus (day 1,3,5)- Miss

PE (day 2, 4)- Mr. Loke Lion

Communications- Miss Evergreen Glitter

Geography and Global Studies- Mr. Makarov Dreyer

Foreign Language~ French- Miss Oceane Jonah

Master Makarov ordered them to stand at the back of the room until called to be seated so Erza grabbed her binder and went to stand next to Lucy on the "girls side" of the mass of students. It really was odd how people separated by gender without being told to. Other than Natsu who was still following Lucy and chatting with her. Erza just chuckled and took her place to the right of the peppy blonde.

"-and then Happy fell into the river! Ahaha! Oh you should have seen i-" Natsu was telling Lucy, "...hi Erza... what class do you have first?"

"I've got advanced science with Miss Connell." she replied obviously amused at her pink haired friend's behavior.

"Oh! I do too!" Lucy said looking quite pleased.

"Oh, I don't..." Natsu said looking sad, "I've got advanced maths, I really have no idea how I got into advanced classes at all." Natsu said scratching the back of his head with a lopsided grin.

"Me neither!" Gray interjected, his fingers twitching over the buttons of his flannel button down shirt.

"Not here!" Erza slapped his hands to prevent him from stripping before the first school day had even began. She was wearing a school t-shirt with a school hoodie and dark skinny jeans. She wondered if the hoodie and jeans were a mistake though because despite the rain, it was beginning to heat up inside the school. Lucy had been smarter and worn a simple teal v-neck polo shirt with light breathable fabric and light colored jean shorts, on her feet she wore matching teal converse where Erza sported tan Ugg boots that went went up to the middle of her calves.

"Pff." the blue haired guy from before struggled to remain silent as he listened to their conversation. Erza noticed this and turned bright red as the teacher called for silence. Then sat the students in some odd order and Erza's heart stopped when she was called to sit, of all the places...

Natsu Dragneel Lucy Heartfillia Gray Fullbuster

Mira-jane Strauss Erza Scarlet Juvia Lockser

Cana Alberona Jellal Fernandes Levy McGarden

Vijeeter Ecor Fried Justine Gajeel Redfox

Kinana Cuberos Gemi Celeste Mini Celeste

Erza just wanted to keep her cool even though she felt his green eyes on her back. He looked good today, with a black shirt that showed off his well toned chest and old slightly tattered jeans on. Erza knew it would be a long school year. Then the bell rang. Salvation!

* * *

**/Author Note/**

**I just love how inspired I feel all of a sudden, I've got so much to do with this AU I haven't even gotten past the first day of school, but this'll be a long one XD I'm going to write about a lot of high schoolish things, I was going to a small private school in Europe but now I'm going to a public American school so there's so much to do with that sort of setting! I hope you guys like it this is just chapter one and I don't know how many chapter's this is going to be but I'm going to write one with the same setting and situation but in a Natsu/Lucy perspective. The next chapter might be both Jellal and Erza POV! so I'm going to get working on that soon :P**

**~ Da Puppeh ;D**


	2. Menaces and Reoccurring Green Eyes

**~Chapter 2~**

**A Menace and the Reoccurring Green Eyes**

Erza hurried to her locker, which was conveniently the closest one to her homeroom. Next to hers was Lucy's, and some other students occupied five lockers down from that where Levy's was the last in the row. Erza hurried to unpack all of her things and set everything in order her locker was practically sparkling. She turned to peak at Lucy's which actually was sparkling and smiled at her blonde friend.

"Only you would have an amazingly clean work area but a messy room." she said with a teasing look. Lucy just smiled and suggested that they hurry down the hall to science.

Just down the hall and to the left was Mrs. Connell's room. Upon entering she glanced around the room glad to see that the only bleu-nette was Levy.

"Lu-chan! Erza!" Levy called and gestured to the two free seats on her right side. Erza took the seat behind Lucy and yawned, still groggy from her poor night's sleep.

Mrs. Connell, or Bisca-as she preferred to be called when the principle wasn't in the room-, said that where we were sitting was adequate. Beyond Lucy and Levy, the only other extremely familiar face was that of Gajeel's who was seated in the back right corner of the room. Bisca was a great teacher, enthusiastic, encouraging. Erza enjoyed her company, this was her first year of teaching, as was it her husband-Alzack's. The class was uneventful until after they had gone over the syllabus and course outline. First they would study Geology, then Astronomy, then Chemistry, and finally Meteorology(which was Erza's least favorite). After they had gone over the contents of the year being the nice teacher she was Bisca allowed the class to talk freely. Surprisingly this wasn't a rare thing for the Fairy Tail team. Although they were seen as the best team, they were often one of the chattier teams. All was good until that annoying little punk pipped up from the back row.

"Hey redhead! What's your name?" he was smirking evilly. Lucy, Levy, and Gajeel fell silent, Erza had a pretty mean reputation among those who knew her. The remainder of the students were unfamiliar with her appearance but if they had known her name they would be quaking in fear. Gajeel winced and put a hand protectively on his head obviously recalling the previous debacle in the hall.

"Fufufu! It's probably something like Tiffany or Alice? No?" the boy was being overwhelmingly cheeky, he would learn. Erza stood and walked to the back of the room. The boy was two seats to the left of Gajeel.

"Let's not make too big of a scene..." Bisca cautioned, Erza could tell as long as the principle didn't become involved Bisca would let this one slide. Bisca and Erza had a positive relationship and it was irritating to even the sweet tempered Bisca. She had most certainly left her name out intentionally. Erza decided to play with this a bit.

The boy's confusion was priceless as she smirked and bent down to his level. With fire in her eyes she interrogated the boy in a stone cold voice, false pleasantry was not her thing, she preferred to be painfully obvious.

"Tell me little boy, did you say something?" she mused. The boy surprisingly shot back at her, oh this was going to be entertaining.

"Of course I did sweetheart." he said with a smirk, Erza cringed at his arrogance. She decided to end it before the urge to knock this pest's teeth out became unbearable.

"In that case, my name is Erza. Erza Titania Scarlet, if you don't mind I'd like to get back to my conversation with my friends?" she growled, at this point everyone in the room had fallen into a dead silence. Most of them cringed at her tone.

"So Scarlet, you walk through a wind tunnel on the way to school?" The nerve! Erza likely would have decapitated the royal pain in the ass if the bell hadn't rang and he hadn't dashed out the room with a final remark.

"See ya around Scarlet!"

Erza was pissed. No! Pissed wasn't nearly good enough! Erza was beyond any word's ability to describe the pure rage she felt towards that menace. She simply grumbled and continued on to her next class. Leaving Lucy to Levy who had the same second period class as her blonde friend.

They had an assembly scheduled for the middle of the second period, which Erza didn't mind. She hated introductory crap and preferred actually doing something productive. She shuffled to her locker with another damn yawn. Why was she so tired! Was she that week! Someone ought to strike her... She entered her combination and exchanged books. With a groan she slammed her locker shut enjoying the cool metal's chill on her skin and turned on heel to start off down the hall. She darted around a big burly teen who was likely on the football team and slammed straight into someone. She wasn't sure who until she turned around, instantly wishing she hadn't. She stood face-to-face with the bleu-nette she had been purposely avoiding since the beginning of 9th grade.

"E-Erza?! S-sorry! I probably should have been watching where I was going..." he said.

"N-no, I was the one at fault. My most sincere apologies." she mumbled abnormally quiet for her personality. She hadn't realized she was on the ground in an most unflattering position until he offered a hand to her.

"Thanks." she offered still sounding shy and uncertain. He flashed a smile not all that different from the ones he used to. Come to think of it, it had been two years since she had seen that smile.

Erza and Jellal had been best friends throughout elementary school and became even closer upon reaching 6th grade and middle school. After 8th grade, somehow things had gotten awkward. Erza didn't realize it until it was too late but she and Jellal had grown apart and since then they had hardly talked to each other. Erza although regretful, had to admit that in a way she had been avoiding him. The truth was, it was a bit odd. He seemed different and the same. Erza was sick of going on with the old cliche teen feelings crap and proceeded to think about something else. She fell into step beside him as they walked to class. The silence was not awkward, but comfortable as it used to be. Erza missed those carefree days when they were still children in many ways.

Erza was assigned to a group consisting of her, Mirajane, the jerk from first period, and Jellal. She felt like slamming her head into her desk. The desks facing each other lead to Her facing Jellal the entire period. She was likely as scarlet as her hair when the idiot from before sent her a jab.

"Wow Scarlet, you look a bit flustered. I can't tell your face from your hair!" he laughed like a little brat. He was so immature, no one laughed at his idiotic comment but he was howling. That is, until he noticed a pair of cool green eyes bearing into his own chocolate ones. The tension was thick, Erza was surprised. Jellal was typically quiet and easygoing. If he had a problem with something he usually just ignored it.

"Uh, sorry Scarlet... Could you ask your boyfriend to back off maybe?" he managed to get another jab in under the icy glare of Jellal. At this remark Erza became even more red, Jellal however grew even more unsettled. Now besides the cool glint in his eyes he was scowling.

Erza came to know the term "saved by the bell" as the principle called them down for the assembly that would take up the rest of what would be second period.

* * *

_**Author Note:**_

_**Wow, here's another chapter. Its so late it isn't even funny! I'm sorry. I just about lost my electronics for the whole second nine weeks! If I hadn't pulled myself together and gotten an A on the last Geometry test! I was the lowest A on the grading scale! 92% XP I'm glad I'm alive though. My science grade is a 99% :D I'm gonna make honors Biology for next year if I can keep it up. So I kinda started about Jellal and Erza's past. Next chapter might be in Jellyfish's perspective. I'll be as fast as possible. I have another Jerza somewhere. Also I've started a story that I'm going to post on fictionpress! **_

_**~Deh Puppeh**_


	3. My Life's a Major Pain in the Ass

~Chapter 3~

Erza

My Life's a Major Pain in the Ass

* * *

Erza purposely shot forward ahead of her table's members leaving the idiot and Jellal behind. She went the long way to the auditorium hoping to be able to walk alone and think. When she pushed the doors to the staircase open she let them slam shut and stopped to lean against the wall by the top of the descending stairs. After a few seconds she was about to resume when she heard the click of the latch on the door. Jellal walked through the door with an attempt at a smile.

"About that brat from before..." she started.

"Just forget about him, maybe I should have let you deal with it, but I don't think he'll bother you as long as I'm at the table you're at." he replied casually, Erza was glad. Just like before, he wasn't one to allow things to be blown way out of proportion. They walked down the stairs in silence. At the bottom, Jellal surprised Erza, opening the door for her and bowing in mock chivalry.

"Why thank you young gentlemen." she mocked back. He flashed her a charming smile and continued to walk.

"How've you been Erza?" he asked looking almost cautious.

"Good..." she said looking down feeling guilt nip her heels, "I'm glad that we're in some classes together now!" she said without weighing each word. She had decided to just act natural.

"Yeah..." he said obviously unsure of what to say. After a bit of a pause Erza made a decision that some may call rash, she however decided to go with it.

"Would you be interested in hanging out with me, Lucy, Natsu, and some others this weekend?" she asked trying not to sound the slightest bit nervous. For once she had succeeded, all she needed was this kind of luck all the time.

"Yeah, that'd be great." he said looking a bit surprised.

"I'll text you the details latter, I have your number." she replied with a bright smile.

"Yeah sure!" he said with a grin. They rounded the corner into the arched doorframe of one of the auditorium's many entrances. They took two seats towards the back next to each other. Erza hardly endured the lecture from the Vice Principal, Lahar, who continued to blab about behavior. The lecture was mostly directed at the Grimore Heart and Raven Tail teams, which she realized had just merged this year.

After the lecture the rest of the staff announced things such as after school activities, clubs and what not. Turns out the Principle was actually out sick, that didn't shorten the assembly, rather it made it twice as long. When it was finally ended they had run into fourth period, Erza snickered at the chaos that followed. They had been dismissed row by row and she had bid Jellal goodbye before racing off towards fourth period. She had however missed the look of joy he had sent her as she darted off. He wasn't the only one relieved that they were able to talk again.

Erza opened the door to Alzack's room. Like his newlywed wife, he liked to be called by his first name when not under official observation of higher-ups. He simply passed out a list of supplies, a syllabus, and cheesy classroom rules, which emphasized he was a first time teacher. He also talked about the course and let everyone talk amongst themselves. Erza simply took a nap.

Come the end of the period Erza felt achey and overheated. She asked Alzack for a pass and left the room 10 minutes before the bell rang. She wrote a note to Lucy with a list of people in each of her classes that she could rely on and an explanation for her absence. She trudged down to the nurse's office and flopped down on the cot holding her pass above her head. Porlyusica took the pass and her temp and without a word gestured to the phone. Erza complied.

When Obaa pulled into the drive Erza drug her things straight up to her room and plopped down on her bed instantly asleep.

* * *

_**AN/:**__** Sorry for the lack of update. I just have been lacking inspiration. I actually needed to be feeling crappy to write this so... I'm kinda winging it, I need to develop the plot before it becomes a pointless drabble series. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Sorry for the short chapter, I'll be sure to write another soon.**_

_**Just realized I never posted chapter two! **_

_**Me: Aww Shizz! Gomensai!**_

_**The shame ;_;**_


	4. Sickness Bites and Loneliness Burns

**~Chapter 4~**

**Erza and Jellal **

**Sickness Bites**

**Erza**

Waking up at six o'clock in the afternoon was never an enjoyable thing to do. It always could manage to send your sleep schedule a curveball. Regretfully, that's what Erza's had been sent. She laid awake and restless staring at her clock, which only read seven thirty. Luckily enough, Erza's fever was down and she'd be resuming school tomorrow morning as usual. It's not that staring at the ceiling wasn't plenty entertaining, but the high schooler sighed and threw her feet over the edge of the bed and made her way down the stairs, into the foyer. Obaa-sama's house was pleasant and spacious. The walls were painted in light to dark neutral colors, and the furniture in the rooms matched the warm theme. Proceeding through the hall to the kitchen and living room, the redhead made for the morning room that was situated by the sliding glass door to the patio in between. Hopping up on the chair next to Lucy, Erza accepted a glass of water from her best friend.

"Ohiyo, Erza-chan!" the blonde teased.

"Et toi, aussi, madame." Erza grumbled adding a third language to the conversation.

"Are you feeling much better?" barked Obaa from the kitchen. Erza knew how her gruff tone could easily be mistaken as angry, but was confident that she was just overly concerned for her well being.

"Hai, just fine ma'am." Erza barked back in a similar tone, and the kids at school wondered where she got it.

"Natsu, Gray and the gang were all worried about you." began the brown eyed girl with concern. "Also, an interesting boy. He said his name was Jellal. I've never seen him hanging around with the others?" she continued, almost with a question. Erza shrugged, leaving the blonde even more absorbed.

"What's even more noteworthy, was the reaction of the dynamic duo to his inquiry." she added, trying to persuade rather than pry.

"Ah Fernandes!" said the elderly woman as she set down a hearty plate of meatloaf and mashed potatoes before the two girls, it was a rare treat, usually the girls had chicken or a fish of some kind for dinner. "It's been awhile since he's been over! How's he been Eru?"

"Just fine." Erza replied, cheeks stained red.

"Why the flush? Still not feeling well?" asked the elderly woman, genuinely surprised. Lucy however raised an eyebrow.

"I haven't talked much with him, other than yesterday, since early freshman year.

"Could that have been when he went out with that tramp... Ultear?" asked Obaa.

"Ultear's not a tramp!" interjected Erza, "At least not any more..." she said.

"Jelly cleaned up her act, eh?" presumed Obaa.

"Eh, more like she moved in with Ul." Erza began, "Jellal didn't last for her. She stood him up on their second date. Rumor is, it's because he wouldn't kiss her." Erza chuckled a bit.

"Eru! I'm lost." Lucy sighed in defeat. Sometimes, when the two really got going at a conversation, Lucy would just give up. Erza and her foster grandmother got along very well.

"Jellal is such a sweet young man." said Obaa to Lucy, "I hope Eru could introduce you to him sometime soon.

"Actually, he'll meet up with the gang this weekend." said Erza nonchalantly.

"Eh?" Lucy grunted. About to further question her friend, Lucy was daunted by a loud greeting from two unruly males.

"Luuuuuuuucyyyyyyyyy!" Natsu yelled as he burst in the front door. "Ouch, what was that about Ice Princess?!" he retorted after a thwack could be heard from the foyer.

"Shut up you baka! You're being utterly disrespectful!"

"What ruckus!" cried Obaa, who whacked both of them on the head when they entered the area.

"Sorry ma'am!" the shouted in unison.

Erza sighed and left the two to Lucy.

"I'm tired still, I'm going to bed." she shouted.

"Is she okay?" inquired Gray to Obaa.

"She's fine." the woman replied, glad that Erza had someone, or rather people, looking after her.

"Eh!" Lucy squeaked again, now her cheeks were crimson.

"You had something on your cheek." Natsu murmured, also flushed. His fingers still lingered on her cheek and he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Erza ran up and jumped on her bed. She wasn't sick, but she was a little weary. Honestly she had enough banter for the day and decided to sit up in her room until eight so that she could sleep through the night. She sat down at her desk and fished her phone from her pocket. Connecting the iPhone, that she had worked for an entire year to earn the money for, to its charger on the wall by her desk. Beginning to work on something she'd been preparing for stuco for the last two weeks, she was interrupted when her phone buzzed.

Jelly: You okay Er, you left early today?

She quickly unlocked her phone and typed a reply: Yeah, just a fever. I'll be back tomorrow. :)

Jelly: Are you sure? Don't just act tough so as not to worry people! Gah, Scarlet you're a worrisome one aren't you! ;P

She chuckled and sighed, she missed her blue haired idiot.

Er: Stop patronizing me mother! I can get by on my own, thanks very much!

Jelly: Oh Er-chan! I'm so hurt baby! XP Seriously though, you have certainly gotten by without me...

Er: Yeah, I've missed talking to you... Let's have the complicated conversations in person though! How've you been?

Jelly: A bit lonely, but good. I went to Berlin to visit Sieg over the summer.

Er: Oh, and how was that? Exciting? I've never been across the sea. It'd be cool to go.

Jelly: Oh you have no idea! It was so different. I liked it though. The food was amazing!

Er: Lmao, you hold true to the statement, "the way to a man's heart, is through his stomach", still, ne?

Jelly: :3 Why wouldn't I!?

Er: Bad judgement?

Jelly: -_- You're no fun anymore Er! :P Besides, you ma'am must get ten hours of sleep for your body to repair itself.

Er: Yes mother.

Jelly: Good! Would you like me to read you a bed time story?

Erza scoffed and typed a simple goodnight in reply.

"What a dork." she chuckled in delighted affection. She decided to just finish up her work and go to bed. Jellal was right, that doesn't mean she was going straight to bed at the drop of a hat though. She was glad to see him again, and unbeknownst to her, the glint of amusement in her eyes was bright as it had been when she was a young child.

**Jellal**

The young teen smirked. Erza was like his second half. Tweedle Dee to Tweedle Dum, Thing 1 to Thing 2, his Nala to his Simba. They had been joined at the hip when they were younger, and he let them drift apart. All because of what? A girl who had stood him up! Although neither of them had said it, he knew that's why they stopped talking. He remembered the hurt in her eyes when he had been unable to go with her to see a Fourth of July festival that they'd gone to together as long as either could remember, all because of a date. On top of that, he had been stood up. It wasn't like Ultear was his "Princess" or anything. In fact, he only went out with her because Zeref had bet him that he couldn't get a girl to go out with him. Ultear and he had discussed that bet after. She'd been able to tell his lack of enthusiasm. That was why they split. Jellal had no love to offer and she only was trying to convince her father that she wasn't just a hoodlum. Ultear ended up shipped off to her mother and Jellal ended up alone. He felt truly bad for hurting Erza like that. What irritated Erza most, and Jellal could tell, was the fact that he hadn't even enjoyed himself. With a blow to her pride like that, the redhead had begun to shut him out.

Luckily enough for Jellal, she was letting him back into her life. He didn't know why, but he'd been miserable alone, and would do whatever it took to make up for the lost time.

"Jel!" he heard the shout from downstairs. Although he'd never admit it, he jumped at the sound of his brother's voice.

"Coming Myst!" he shouted. Mystogan, his elder brother, had graduated two years ago, but kept an eye on Jellal for their mother, who was sick in the hospital. Four years ago, when Jellal was an eighth grader, his mother was diagnosed with a rare tissue cancer. Ever since she has been fighting the monster. Now frail and week, the doctors weren't optimistic about her. That and the strain of the death of his father, who had been oversees with the Marine Corps, weighed down on the teen's shoulders. Mystogan was a huge help with keeping the house maintained. Usually his mother was home, but regrettably, she hadn't reacted to her last chemotherapy treatment and the doctors decided to keep her a few days for observation. Now, with one brother overseas, one in and out, no father, and an ill mother, Jellal was feeling truly alone in his rather large house. Erza had always been there, through the death of his father and early stages of his mother's cancer. Erza even had continued to keep an eye on his mother's condition since they'd stopped talking. Jellal knew she had when her mother spoke of receiving a card and flowers on her birthday from an unknown benefactor. Gladly, Siegrain and he were getting along again. They had fought a year ago when he had a chance to come home from his post abroad and chose not to. Jellal had been furious, as that's how they lost their father, to that field of work. After months of not speaking to him, his elder brother invited him over and sat him down and worked through it with him. Now, he was getting Erza back hopefully. On a light note he raced down the stairs to join his brother for movie night just like they'd always have when he was home.

* * *

**Well hello there! I'm not dead after all! (neither is this story) ;P Sorry it took so long. I'll try and get on a regular schedule, no promises, but summer is here now!**


End file.
